Rose among thorns
by a hopefull dream
Summary: His world started to go black when he heard a soft, almost musical, voice call out in shock.his eyes landed on a girl, her emerald eyes wide as saucers as she stripped herself of her sweater to put pressure on his wounds. Please R&R
1. A fateful night

A/N : Hey guys, so this is a new story I've started, I'm going to stick with this one though. It seems I've lost either interest in the others or have major writers block with them lol (sorry) but I'm going to be writing a few chapters before I post this so I will finish it! Lol. I hope you like it, it's a little darkish but that's what a good story has right :P tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any thing of card captor sakura, I'm just merely borrowing their characters for a short time :D

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoron's POV<strong>

He laid there in the dark alley, the shadows of oblivious strangers passed by him as he bled. He laid on his back, the cold ground giving off some comfort of numbness as he looked up at the stars.

An unusually clear night for Tokyo.

The edges of his sight started to dull, he knew his consciousness was starting to slip. He turned his head to the left, looking at the body of one of his comrade's, his deep brown hair falling slightly into his eyes as he did so.

He watched as their blood mixed together in a deep red pool on the concrete flooring of the alley way.

His world started to go black when he heard a soft, almost musical, voice call out in shock.

He opened his eyes, when had he closed them?

As he opened them they landed on a girl, her emerald eyes wide as saucers as she stripped herself of her sweater to put pressure on his wounds.

An attempt to stop the bleeding.

He was only slightly aware of her frantically asking him questions, his mind starting to spin with blood loss. He tried to concentrate on her voice, the soft melody that seemed to soothe his mind and stop the spinning.

He wanted to answer her questions, he opened his mouth to do just that, his ribs protested as he took an intake of breath.

His throat dry as he tried to speak, for the moment he gave up in trying to answer her.

"Hey!" she started, lightly tapping the side of his face with her small hands, "Stay with me!" she pleaded. "I called an ambulance, they should be here soon. Can you tell me your name?"

His eyes slowly drifted to hers, Amber met emerald, he suddenly felt this need to answer. As if he would lose this angel sent to save him if he didn't.

As he looked at her, he had to blink twice because he saw what seemed to be a halo around her head. He realized after a moment that it was just a street light a few feet back.

He took another breath, the pain shooting through him once again, but he was determined to answer this time.

"Syaoron." was all his body would allow him to horse out.

He could hear the shrill sound that accompanied an ambulance, as he reluctantly closed his eyes once more, his world starting to slip.

He felt her cool fingers on the side of his face, as she spoke. Her voice acting as his own personal lullaby.

"My name is Sakura," her hand moved from his face to his hand. His own held back tightly, responding with a strength he didn't know he had.

Not wanting to let go, as if he was clinging to his last hope.

"It'll be okay" was the last thing he heard her say as his world finally went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Her heart raced, she could hear the blood pulsating in her ears, drowning out all other sounds around her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled the emergency number, her fingers fumbling over the keys.

She was heading home when she started down an alley way, a short cut to her house, when she saw him. He lay there, still, in between the dark buildings.

She thought he was dead until he moved, his head slowly rocking to the side, as he stared at the body that lay beside him.

She told the operator what she had stumbled upon, she barely had time to tell her that help was on the way as she hung up.

"Hey!" she called out as she rushed towards him, "are you alright?" her voice frantic and scared. She had never seen so much blood before, her stomach lurching at the sight.

When she reached him his eyes were open, a deep shade of amber brown. She gave him a once over. A deep wound in his side, his shirt clung to him as the dark liquid seeped out spilling into the street.

She barely hesitated as she striped her sweater off, "this is going to hurt" she whispered. He didn't seem to have heard her once again.

She pushed the sweater to his side, trying to recall any first aid training she had received in school. Putting pressure on the wound her head swam with confusion as she tried to remember.

She tried asking him some questions, to keep him awake and get his mind working. Asking him his name, his age, what happened, anything to keep from his eyes from closing.

She saw his mouth open and felt his chest rise under her as he tried to answer, but all that came out was a agonizing moan. She saw his eyes start to close again and she panicked.

"Hey!" she said, lightly tapping his face with her hand, his face pale with the loss of blood. "no you don't! come on," she tapped his face again.

"Stay with me! I called an ambulance, help is on the way. They should be here soon! Can you tell me your name?"

She saw his eyes open slowly, and felt his chest rise as he took a deep breath to try and answer her once again, she waited in anticipation.

"Syaoron" was all he said, his face contorting in pain as he did so. She put her hand on the side of his face to keep his attention then reached to grab his hand as she spoke.

"my name is Sakura, it'll be okay"

Though she wasn't entirely sure of her own statement, he had lost a lot of blood. She could hear the ambulance in the background and a sigh of relief rushed through her, hoping that it wasn't to late for the man that lay under her hands.

She tried to stand up to let the paramedics do their jobs, but was surprised when she couldn't free her small hand from his large one.

She looked at his face to make sure he was unconscious, and sure enough he was. He still refused to let go.

"umm, I cant get my hand free." she told them, they looked at her and told her it must have been a muscle reflex, and that she had to stay with him till they got him to the hospital.

She would have to answer some questions when they got there.

"do you know his name miss?"

She took her eyes off the man that held her hand for a moment as they were putting him on a stretcher, to answer the paramedic's question.

"All he was able to tell me was that his name was Syaoron."

When they were in the ambulance they immediately went to work on him, trying to stop the bleeding as the doors shut with a defining slam.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

A pair of eyes watched them as they drove off, his glass's gleamed in the night. Reflecting the lights of the ambulance as he turned to look at the body that still lay in the ally. Sirens rang through the air, a high shrill sound telling him he didn't have much time.

He walked over to the body bending over it, looking at the dead mans face in remorse.

"I'm sorry my friend, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help" his voice filled with sadness over his friend.

He picked up the body of his friend and carried him down the alley, away from the ignorant bystanders.

His body being consumed in darkness as he walked, a plan to spring his boss from the hospital forming in his mind as he did so.

The mysterious man was just out of sight when the police got there, confused as they were told there was a second body but all they found was a pool of blood.

* * *

><p>AN : i know its short but the others will be longer! don't forget to R&R people! Thank you for reading!


	2. Complexities

A/N: hey guys, sooo i just realized a mistake in one of the characters. for some reason i was calling TAKASHI, TAMAKI, lfmao so i just fixed that is all, its not changed in any other way :P

A/N : hey guys, so I'm writing this just after posting the first chapter, and I'm surprised on how many people started reading it right away! Thank you so much :P anyways I'm trying for a longer chapter this time XP

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Card Captor Sakura, just this story it's self :P

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Syaoron's POV**

His eye's opened while in the ambulance. He felt every bump of the busy city streets, every turn as they headed towards the hospital, his head spinning as they rounded corners.

He could feel the drugs rushing through his veins from the dripping IV that the paramedics put in his arm. It made it hard for him to focus on one thing, his vision blurred.

He felt something small move with-in his grasp, he looked down to see a hand beneath his own. He slowly followed it up, trailing the smooth skin past the wrist, up the forearm and continued until he reached her face.

Green eye's stared back at him.

'_So it wasn't a dream'_

He thought as he looked at this small girl who all but saved his life. She looked back in pure astonishment, giving him a small smile none the less.

No doubt trying to give him some sense of reassurance.

Then his world went black.

He dreamt of earlier that night, walking through the alley with Tsubaki on their way to head quarters. They were talking about nothing in particular, their guns hidden in the waist of their pants, usually ready for anything.

His instincts kicked in just a moment to late as he heard foot steps behind him. He felt the sticky liquid spread across his torso before the pain.

Spinning around he saw 4 men there, One on each wall leaning against them. The others held knives in their hands, guns still in holsters just in case.

They didn't want to gain any unwanted attention.

He looked down to his side, the pain, crippling and white hot, just starting to kick in. His hand's moved to his side to cover the wound, An effort that seemed to be in vain.

Syaoran turned his head to look at his friend, already on the ground, unmoving.

A stillness that could only be accompanied by death.

He felt himself falling to his knee's, cursing himself for letting someone catch him off guard as he buckled to the ground.

He opened his eyes again only to be temporarily blinded by the bright lights passing by rapidly over head.

His eyes squinting as he searched for the green eyed girl, every time he woke up she seemed to be there.

As if she were watching over him.

This time was different. All that surrounded him were tall men in long white lab coats barking out orders while poking at his side, causing his wound to throb even more.

His ears rang with all the commotion going on around him, he couldn't even tell them to stop. The pain to overwhelming to do much but let out raspy groans of discomfort.

His eye lids became to heavy to keep open, the drugs to strong for his mind to fight off.

He slipped into unconsciousness once more as they put him on a silver table, a round, bright light hung over head as the doctors started to work on him.

**Sakura's POV**

She paced back and forth in the waiting room, becoming impatient as she waited for an answer as to how the stranger was doing.

She didn't know why she was so worried, she couldn't even understand why she was still there. She held no ties to this man, she knew nothing about him but still, she was to kind to just leave him here alone.

At least that was her excuse if someone were to ask her of their relationship, in reality she felt something she couldn't explain.

She felt a need to stay with him until she knew he was okay, she had to know he was okay.

Sakura pulled out her cell phone needing to speak to someone, she was at her limit when it came to dealing with this on her own. The first face that came to mind was her best friend, without a second thought she dialled Tomoyo's number.

Her hand shook as she dialled the numbers she had memorized long ago, her breath unsteady as she put the phone to her ear. She kept her eyes focused on nothing in particular, everything around her blurring together.

Her hand lifting up to rub the back of her neck in an attempt to release some tension that strained her muscles.

"Hello?" came a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Tomoyo! Ohh do I ever have so much to tell you, you'll never believe it all. That and I'm going to need a small favour hehe" she spoke in a hurried tone to her friend.

Sakura didn't give her a chance for a reply as she gave instructions for her to get to the hospital quickly and bring her car. She was going need a ride home later in the night.

"The hospital? Why on earth are you there? Are you okay? What is going on?"

She knew that her friend was worried for her safety, she could hear her rushing through the house in the background. A small crash of what was probably a lamp falling over as she went.

"Tomoyo, calm down I'm fine. Get here and I'll tell you what happened 'kay?"

The conversation ended soon after that, after making her friend swear not to tell her brother or father. She already knew how that would end and did not have the patience for it at the moment. Shuddering at the thought of how her brother would react to all of this.

She glanced at the clock, 2 hours had passed by with him on the surgeons table, the clock nearing midnight.

With a sigh of impatience she went to sit down, just as a man with dark curly hair and stormy grey eyes in a white lab coat walked up to her.

She stood up straight, not having sat down completely, as he took a few more steps towards her leaving a small space between them. Her heart raced as she glanced up, not having come past his shoulders, while she waited for the man to give her the news.

Clammy moisture rose to her palms while the doctor started to speak. The stranger, Syaoron, was going to be okay and was currently in a private recovery room. None of his vital organs damaged.

She could see him if she wished, something she didn't know if she should do but walked forward despite her doubts.

She followed the dark haired doctor to the room Syaoron laid in, hesitating outside the door for a moment before she walked in leaving the doctor in the hall way.

She turned at the sound of the door clicking shut behind her, expecting the doctor to have followed her in.

There was no one behind her, she had a hunch that he wanted to give her time alone with the man that lay motionless in the bed.

Probably thinking something along the lines of them being lovers. Her cheeks going red at the thought.

She walked over to the body that lay in the bed, a heart monitor beeping quietly by his head announcing the strong beat of his heart.

An IV drip on the other side connected to his arm. She looked at his face, surprised that the only wound he had received was in his side.

Usually one would expect there to be cuts and bruise's covering every inch of the victims skin, but he had no others.

'_Strange'_

she thought as she walked up the side of the bed, her hand trailing across the white sheets that covered it's occupant.

For the first time she took a good look at the man before her, she found that, to her surprise, she liked what she saw.

His tanned skin smooth with out blemish, held a strong jaw line and bone structure. Broad shoulders and arms that were obviously well built.

His chest rhythmically rising and falling, was muscular as well. Nothing over the top but this man had worked hard to perfect his body.

She continued to examine his features when she noticed his dark hair falling over his eyes, his brow knotting together in his slumber. An obvious sign of annoyance.

She pushed it gently to the side without realising what she was doing.

It was that moment Tomoyo burst through the door, a bright light illuminating the dark room for a moment as she ran in. Barely stopping to close it in her hurry.

When she did the only light coming through was from its small window once again.

Sakura, slightly startled, stared at her friend as she retracted her hand quickly, hoping she wasn't caught.

She saw that Tomoyo was out of breath, no doubt having had run all the way from the hospital parking lot to the third floor.

"Alright Sakura, tell me what is going on!…"

It was that moment that Tomoyo had noticed a body in the bed. Her eyebrow quirking in question as she asked, "and who is this?"

Sakura didn't need much more then that to launch in her explanation of what had happened. The account still fresh in her mind as she told the story, Tomoyo absorbing everything she said.

Sakura had pointedly left out anything that would throw her friend in a series of questions of course of the overall situation. Knowing it was all to possible for Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo's POV**

She ran from her car, the glossy black door slamming shut, creating an echo in the underground parking lot. Her waist length hair flittered behind her, her shoes clicking against the hard flooring as she ran.

When she got the phone call from Sakura her heart had nearly stopped at the word "hospital" in fear her best friend were hurt.

When she got to the front desk she had to repeat herself twice before anyone had understood her, words fumbling over words. The nurse giving her the information she needed when she was able to form a coherent sentence.

Handing her the sign in sheet her amethyst eyes barely read the visitor rules as she signed. She didn't notice Sakura's name written just a few slots above.

The moment she found out the room number she raced off towards her destination, Sakura said she was okay but with that girl that could just be her trying not to cause worry.

Running up stairs, down hallways, and rounding corners she almost knocked over at least a handful of people, their protest's fading in her wake.

She ran by the room once by accident, skidding to a stop realizing her mistake, bursting through the door when she finally found it.

Her eye's scanning the room to find her auburn haired friend, only to find her standing up right with out a scratch on her.

Bending over to rest her hands on her knee's as she tried to catch her breath, she spoke.

"Alright Sakura, tell me what is going on!.." her voice trailed off as she looked up to see that her friend stood on the opposite side of the room, a single bed separated them.

Much to her relief as her mind tried to make sense of the situation.

"And who is this?" suddenly jumping to conclusions, one of them being that Sakura had a secret boyfriend that she didn't tell her about and he was hurt.

Tomoyo was about to burst at the seams as the questions floated through her brain. Just as she took an intake of breath to ask away her friend jumped in to stop her.

She spoke of her way home from Tomoyo's house, the ally way, the body that lay there and this man that she saved.

Tomoyo couldn't believe her ears.

**Normal POV**

He walked in to the abandoned building, smoke and laughter filled the air as people were gathered around.

Everything went quite as he opened the door, finding that alone to be a difficult as he held a body in his hands.

Everyone stopped to stare at the new comer and the package he carried, shock filled their eyes as they rushed forward to help when the scene finally processed.

"Eriol what happened?" was a popular question in this particular situation, many asked him all at once. He didn't answer right away as he walked towards one of the leather couches.

The building looked like an ordinary run down place, but on the inside it was remodelled and for most in this room, it was home.

"Syaoron and Tsubaki were on their way here, I went to meet them at 5 points street. I waited just out side the ally way they were supposed to come down, after they were late I walked down it myself hoping to run into them."

He stopped as he lay his dead friend on the couch, placing a blanket over his face. Everyone took a moment, their sadness of the loss slowly building to rage.

Eriol's hand clenched into a fist, bunching up some of the blanket as he thought of his friend beneath it.

"Eriol," he turned to see who had said his name behind him, coming face to face with Taakashi, his eye's closed and brow furrowed.

"where is Syaoron then? And what happened to them?"

Eriol looked them in the eye as he spoke, he knew his friend would be okay as long as they didn't check his finger prints. He was grateful for how this health system worked, fix first ask questions later.

"He's in the hospital. A girl, by the looks of her she was only in her teens, found him and called an ambulance. I grabbed Tsubaki and Syaoron's gun before the police got there."

There were whisper's through out the room now, no doubt echoing Eriol's thoughts from a moment before.

"We need to get him out" spoke someone from the center of the crowed. Eriol didn't care at the moment who it was.

"yes, I know. I plan on going there and staking out the place to see if they caught on to who he is. If they haven't then we move, we take him out of there and bring him back here. We have our own doctors to work on him."

Eriol got up and headed towards the door, working out any details in his head that he might have forgotten when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned to see Takashi, a smile on his face as he looked at Eriol. "you don't think I'd let you go alone now would ya? I'm commin' with."

There was only one person that could change Takashi's mind when he had set his goals and that was Syaoran. Eriol just smiled back and nodded as the two stepped towards their vehicles.

"So then" Takashi started, the smile never leaving his face "What's the plan?"

There was a pause before Eriol spoke, his glass's reflecting the lights as the two walked under them. "I'm not sure yet actually"

Takashi gave a small chuckle at his friend as he opened the passenger door of the car, gently sitting in the seat.

"sounds like fun"

With that, they sped off towards the hospital.

Sakura's POV

The sun rose up over the tree's, it shined brightly in the early morning, it's rays creeping into her window and across her face.

Her brow pulled together in frustration as she rolled over in her sleep, an attempt to keep the light out.

'BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BE-' she was startled awake by her alarm clock despite her attempts of getting more sleep.

Groggy she looked at her clock with half lidded eyes. Rubbing one with her right hand they widened as she saw the time, she was late as usual.

Rushing out of bed and into the bathroom her mind reeled back to the night before, unsure if it was reality or just a dream.

She thought about it as she washed her face and brushed her teeth, trying to recall everything.

'_it had to be a dream. That kind of thing doesn't happen to someone like me. But, I couldn't have made everything up.'_

looking down at her hands she knew it wasn't a dream. No one could just imagine having come home to wash off the blood on their hands.

After she had changed she rushed downstairs to their kitchen. Her brother sat at the table reading a newspaper with a place of breakfast in front of him, her father at the stove making his own.

As she ran into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast she greeted them good morning.

"So I see the brat is finally awake. I'm surprised that your up this early considering how late you were out last night."

Stopping mid-bite she looked at him, then at her father, both waiting for her reply.

"Umm, I was with Tomoyo and lost track of time? Aren't you supposed to be at work Touya? What's the punishment for a police officer being late anyways?"

She looked at the clock and just as he opened his mouth to reply she nearly screamed.

"Anyway I gotta go! I'm supposed to meet up with her like 5 minuets ago. Bye!"

She ran to the front door as fast as she could, putting on her roller blades before stepping out the door.

With that her day started off just like any other day, she didn't feel like going to school after what had happened last night.

She wanted to go to the hospital and ask that man questions, but she'd have to wait till later that evening.

Eriol's POV

They were in the Hospital parking lot, staring at the building as they discussed a plan to get their leader, their friend, out the mess he landed in.

They waited, being to busy in the hospital during the day they would have to get him out later that evening.

"so you know the plan Takashi?"

With a nod, their plan was set.

**A/N:** soooooo? What do you think? It was a tad slow but a lot of good stuff will be happening in the next chapter :P I really hope you guys like it :D let me know of any ideas ya'll might have but remember its still really early in the story :P

LOVIES!


	3. Plans gone astray

**A/N:** Hey guys, so I'm glad that everyone liked the second chapter :D I'm kinda surprised at how many people are reading this story! I looked at the trafic status of it and there are so many people around the world reading it! It makes me so proud. Now, on to the story shall we? :)

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway, shape or form own card captor sakura or any of the characters in it. Just to stories plot.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Her auburn hair fell forward, making a veil that covered her face as she looked down. Concentrating on the doodle that she was currently drawing on the cover of her note book.

She was sitting in second period math class, a subject that was most certainly not her friend by any means, bored out of her mind.

The teachers voice droned on in the back ground as her mind replayed images of the man she saved. His amber eyes from when she first found him, the feeling of his much larger hand holding her own.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts. She felt something light hit her hand, catching her attention at once, she looked down glad for the distraction.

It was a small, folded piece of paper, black ink stood out against its white back ground saying "read me" in elegant script,

She recognized the hand writing and looked over to her best friend, her amethyst eyes looking at her with impatience.

"Hey, So what are you doing tonight? Are you going to go and see that guy in the Hospital? Please don't go see him alone! Besides don't you have to work at Kat's tonight? You normally work Fridays"

Her emerald eyes read the writing, in the back of her mind she was jealous of the elegance that lay on the page.

She looked over and smiled at her friend before starting a response, her writing looking like chicken scratch in comparison.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, I don't really plan on going back there anyway."

She knew that she should have told Tomoyo about her plans to see the man again, but a feeling told her not to.

"And no I don't have to work tonight, I switched with Kumi the day before yesterday. Why are you working tonight?"

The two girls all but forgot about math class as their paper passed back and forth between them discreetly.

One feeling guilty about lying, the other worried for her friend.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly for Sakura, her knee bouncing up and down with impatience as she waited for the last few minutes of school to pass by<p>

Sitting at the back of science class, she stared at the clock as the seconds ticked by slowly.

She knew that Tomoyo would come straight to this class after her own, most likely to make sure that she went home after school, and not to the hospital.

She tapped her pencil rhythmically against her desk as she watched the minute hand finally point directly up, a shrill bell following a moment later.

Students quickly grabbed their belongings already chatting away at what they were going to do for the weekend.

With her bag already packed, her books neatly tucked in, as she bee lined it directly out of the class room as fast as she could.

An attempt to avoid Tomoyo, a feat that she knew would hurt her friends feelings but she would find a way to make up to her later.

She slung her one shoulder, purple and black plaid back pack around her body, already out the door and heading for the school gates.

She bent down to strap on her roller blades, nearly tripping in her hurry.

Once done she sped off the sidewalk and onto the street, a move that avoided the multitude of students that blocked her path.

* * *

><p>Orange, pink and red danced in the sky by the time she reached the hospital, the sun setting behind her as she sat on the curb to take off the wheels fastened to her feet.<p>

She walked in to the tall building, the sent of sanitization swam around her as she walked up to the front desk.

"Hi," she said in a quick breath to a bulky red headed woman. In turn the woman looked up, a scowl stood strong on her features.

"umm, I'd like to sign in for visitation please?"

With out a word, the woman grabbed the clip board with her short stout fingers and handed it to her, scoffing under her breath.

She Signed it without saying anything further, smiling as she handed it back to the angry woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Takashi's POV<strong>

They walked through the corridors with out a second glance from anyone walking past.

Who would question a doctor and a male nurse walking together, chatting quietly over a chart?

Seemingly a normal thing one would find in a hospital.

What other's couldn't see were the guns tucked in the waist bands of their borrowed pants.

The knives hidden on the inner and outer sides of their ankles, strapped on with black sheaths hidden from the world.

They looked at the chart then the room numbers as they walked, hurriedly down the halls.

When they finally found the room they were looking for they ducked in silently with out hesitation.

Giving a quick glance around as a precaution, the door gave a soft click as it closed.

Relief rushed through them both as they saw their friend sitting up in bed, fully awake and starring at them.

Takashi all but ran to Syaoran's bed side as Eriol calmly walking over, a smile playing on his face.

"So boss, wanna get out of here yet?" He said, his eyes still closed and a wide grin spread across his features.

They chuckled a bit, knowing all to well what it would have meant if Syaoran were to be discovered.

Suddenly they all tensed, it was a slight, whisper of a noise but they all heard it. Their instincts kicking in instantly.

The door handle slowly turned as they sprang into position, Eriol stepping in front of Syaoran as a shield.

Takashi sprang forward, diving to the side of the door.

They watched as a small figure walked in, tip toeing with their head down, attempting to be quite.

Their face unrecognizable as shadow's played across their features.

Just as they closed the door behind them Takashi sprang into action grabbing them from behind.

He placed an arm around their tiny waist and a hand came to cover the soft lips of the stranger. Muffling the screams that inevitably came.

Takashi quickly let go of their waist for a moment as he pulled the gun out from the band of his pants.

He placed the barrel dangerously against the temple of their head, successfully getting the intruders attention.

Their soft auburn hair played against his cheeks as he held the intruder close, the slight sent of strawberries wafted through the air.

The weight of the gun familiar in his hands, as he held it stead against the soft skin of the girl.

"Wait!" came a husky voice from behind Eriol.

With that everyone froze.

Takashi looked away from the girl he had captured in his arms, only to see his boss starring at her with a look they'd never seen on his face before.

Realization of who the stranger must have been dawned on him as he pulled the gun away from her head.

The girl, who had struggled before, froze when she heard Syaoran's voice, her breath hitching as she starred at his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

She walked down the hallway to the elevator, thinking about how Tomoyo would react when she realises she came to the hospital, to visit a stranger, alone.

The button gave a soft chime as she pushed it, the electronic numbers slowly decreasing as she waited.

When the doors finally opened she stepped in quietly, there was no one else in the small compartment with her.

Pressing the button for the 3rd floor she thought carefully as the elevator started to move, should she really be doing this?

Then there was that feeling, in the pit of her stomach that seemed to pull her forward.

When she reached the room, that held the man whose image was burned in her mind, she hesitated a moment.

She pressed her ear closer to the door, she could have sworn there were whispers on the other side, or, it could have been her imagination.

Assuming it was just the T.V. she started to turn the door handle, slowly and as quietly as possible.

Just as she closed the door she felt something snake its way around her waist, pulling her against something hard.

She tried to scream, she took a deep intake of breath to make it as loud as she could, but it failed as a hand came from behind her and covered her mouth.

For a moment the person behind her let go of her waist, taking this opportunity she grabbed their hand and began to pull it away from her mouth.

Though she froze when she felt cold, heavy, metal pressed against her hair.

Suddenly she was wishing that she had listened to Tomoyo, mentally kicking herself for not doing so.

'_Never, am I ever, going to listen to my gut again!'_

She thought bitterly to herself.

Her breathing started to come rapidly, panic searing through her mind, as her pulse quickened.

"Wait!"

Came a voice from across the room, it held such authority and strength she had to wonder who the man was.

The voice was a husky sound that came from deep in the mans throat, and strong enough that it captured all of their attention.

She was surprised as the man holding her removed the gun from her head, the panic subsided slightly. Only slightly.

Her breath hitched as she looked over to where the voice came from, the owner being none other then the man she rescued.

she could only stare at his upright form, her mind going blank.

His amber eye's seemed to shine in the darkness as they starred back, an intensity that held her own gaze in place as heat rushed up to her cheeks for the second time that day.

Her attention went to the man that was holding her as she felt him shift, assuming that he put the gun away as his other hand snaked around her waist once more.

"what now then boss?" He spoke, his breath tickled the hair's around her ear as she did.

"She's seen our face's, well your's and Eriol's anyway. We cant just leave her, what if she blabs?"

The man across from her gave a small sigh in frustration at the mention of his name. His hair so dark it was almost blue, fell into his eyes as he looked down.

"Takashi has a point Syaoran." he said, pinching the bridge of his nose, just under his glasses.

They all looked at Syaoran, waiting for his answer. Two in curiosity, the other held fear in her green eyes, afraid of what was going to happen to her.

"Looks like we're going to have to take her" he started, Sakura started to struggle before he continued once again.

"But! There is to be no harm once so ever to come to this girl, she did save my life after all" he said as he looked her in the eyes again.

Her struggling stopped as she sighed, for the moment giving up the fight against these men.

She believed him when he said that no harm would come to her, the look in his eyes told her that this man would repay his debt to her.

What scared her is what would happen to her after that debt was repaid. They had guns, and who knows what else.

The man who was called Takashi chuckled in her ear, shaking his head slightly as his grip on her waist loosened.

"so, uh, miss. If I let you go will you promise to keep quite? I really don't want to have to tie ya up and gag ya, ya know."

She looked at the two in front of her, she knew she didn't have a choice so she nodded her head, sighing in defeat as he slowly let her go.

If she tried to scream or run, it wouldn't matter what Syaoran said, they would have to do something to keep her quite.

"So, now do we not only have to get you out of here, dear friend, but her as well. Hmm, what a dilemma indeed. Any ideas?"

Sakura looked at Eriol as he spoke, everything clicking in as she realized that she would have to go with them as well.

Perspiration rose to the palms of her hands in fear as she stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>Eriol's POV<strong>

He looked around the room assessing the situation.

Now not only would they have to bring the gurney that Syaoran lay on and the IV attached to him, but this girl as well.

The original plan was that him and Takashi pose as hospital staff and just wheel Syaoran out the front door, but now there's an extra body.

Everyone turned as Takashi started to speak, his voice breaking the silence.

"well we could just hide her in the bed with Syaoran couldn't we? Ya' know just flip one side of the blanket over the bars and put a bag sticking out the top a little bit?"

They all looked at him like he were crazy, the girl, who was standing off to the side, stared at him wide eyed.

Though the plan had potential, it seemed the only thing they could do.

"cou-couldn't I just hide underneath the bed?" she spoke quietly, stuttering no doubt with fear. Or embarrassment.

He was slightly surprised that she was being so cooperative, though if he were in her shoes he might be as well.

"There is no bottom shelf miss. I am sorry that we have to take you with us, this probably isn't what you were expecting when you saved Syaoran here. And Takashi's plan seems to be the only way at the moment."

He said to her, he could see that she knew he was right, though she seemed to be looking for any other way.

"What's your name miss? It'll be easier if we knew that, just in case."

She was about to answer him, looking away from his eyes as she took a breath. Though she didn't get a chance to tell him, as Syaoran cut her off.

"Her name is Sakura. I remember that much from the alley anyway at least."

She turned to look at him at the sound of his voice, if she looked shaken about everything before, she looked slightly awed now.

A small smile came to Eriol's face as thoughts soared through his mind, his glass's gleamed evilly as he thought, maybe this girl could change everything.

"Alright! Soo lets get this get this thing goin' then huh?"

The sudden loudness of Takashi's voice startled the girl out of her trance, causing her to jump.

Syaoran and Eriol already being used to the mans randomness for far to long now, all but smiled at her sympathetically.

Eriol gave a silent laugh as Takashi walked up to Sakura, shoeing her towards the bed with a large smile plastered to his face as usual.

On the other hand, Sakura looking mortified as she resisted a bit, but climbed in beside Syaoran in the end.

She avoided all their eye's, Eriol observed, he smiled as he watched his friend look down at the girl in his bed.

Eriol doubted that his friend even knew the corners of his mouth had twitched upward.

'_Yes, maybe she really could change everything.'_

He thought, wanting nothing more but his friend to get away from the gang life, he hoped he could live a normal life one day.

Once she was covered completely Eriol looked over to Takashi, the smile that adorned the mans features made him think that he wasn't the only one hoping for the same thing.

"Okay, since I have to come with you guys can we just hurry up and get out of here before I do something stupid like change my mind and try to run."

Came a soft muffled voice from under the blankets.

Syaoran laughed a little bit before he groaned in pain, holding his side with his left hand, Sakura being on his right.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

Takashi came over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders as he gently pushed her towards the bed.

She tried to push back in the opposite direction but her feet betrayed her as they allowed her to be guided to the bed.

She looked at anything but Syaoran as she climbed under the cover's.

She'd never been in a bed with another man before, she could hear her heart beat in her ears as she laid down beside the bed's original occupant.

She felt like she was going to burst at the seems with embarrassment if they took any longer to get moving.

"Okay, since I have to come with you guys can we just hurry up and get out of here before I do something stupid like change my mind and try to run."

She heard the man beside her laugh, she could feel the bed shake slightly as she watched his bare abdomen quiver, his abs flexing.

Her face going even more red at the sight.

Suddenly he groaned, as she remembered the wound in his side. She saw the shadow of his hand through the blankets, come up and cover the white bandage that covered his side.

From under the blankets, she gently put her hand across his stomach and touched the edges of the bandage gently.

"Sorry"

She murmured quietly. He didn't say anything in response, but instead he placed his right arm over hers, keeping her arm in place across his body.

This time she didn't resist or try to move like her mind told her to, her body once again betraying her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoran's POV<strong>

In all honesty he didn't know why he wanted her to stay by his side, maybe because she saved his life, or as a good luck charm.

All he knew was that he couldn't keep his eyes off the small frame of the girl that now lay beside him under the white sheets.

He didn't really have a problem with her laying by his side in this bed, his mind going off in a different direction entirely.

When she reached her soft hand over his body after he groaned in pain, his heart felt like it had skipped a beat.

Though he was better at hiding his emotions then most, he had to concentrate to do just that.

Thinking back to his training, using a lot of his will to keep him mind on track.

He didn't want her move her hand, her touch seem to subside the pain and made him feel better by the second.

He placed his arm and hand over hers on top of the blankets to keep her from moving.

He looked at Eriol and he told them to start going before they could ask questions about their current position. Knowing these two particular members of his gang all to well.

She didn't try to move her hand again as they started to move, and no one said anything further.

They had just reached the elevator as the doors slowly opened, a girl with long ebony hair rushed out from behind the doors and ran directly into Eriol.

"Sorry"

She said, her voice hurried and panicked.

He felt Sakura tense while under the sheets beside him, a small intake of breath as she heard the girl that just bounded into them.

He clenched his hand around hers to signal for her silence.

He saw her nod her head a fraction from under the blankets, telling him that she understood.

He looked over at the girl that Eriol was now holding up right, trying to steady her before she toppled onto the bed and discovered one body to many under the sheets.

The two looked at each other for a moment before the girl seemed to remember something.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Sorry again!"

With that she was gone and Takashi was once again pushing the bed forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sooo? What did you guys think? it's a TAD longer then the second chapter :P and I took my hand at writing some smut in there :P hehehe, well I think it's a cute chapter. And what do you guys think I'm going to do with Tomoyo now buwahahaha lfmao

DON'T FOR GET TO REVIEW PEOPLE! :P


	4. Ice Blue

**A/N: Please don't kill me! I do love you guys! And I love this story, I just got stuck on how I wanted things to go, I've had so many ideas on how things are going to happen I had to take a small break to put it all in order. That and I had gotten a job where I worked nights and I slept all day lol, not a lot of time to write. But I'm baaaccckkkk :D **

**Now I am going to put a contest up at this very moment! And its starttiiinnngggg… NOW! **

**Lol see, I need a name for the opposing gang and their leader, Japanese, Chinese or English, it really depends on what I like to be honest. The winner will get to write their own character. Age, what they want them to do/be and their looks yadda yadda and I'll work it into the story some how (keep in mind the story, don't add a random elf or something lmfoa it's a 'real life' fiction type of story lol so no magic).**

**And they'll get to read all the chapters before anyone else. Just send a response to this chapter with your ideas on names and I'll message who ever won in a response there and annonce who won in the A/N in the next chapter :P sound good? K, so on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, or the characters from that show. The story its self how ever are mine. NO STEALING! ;P**

**Eriol's POV**

The wheels gave a soft squeal as the gurney eased its way onto the elevator, two men following closely behind. Unbeknownst to the hospitals' occupants, a major crime in the works. Happening right under their nose.

Just as the metal doors were starting to a close, the hallway echoed with a girls frantic scream.

"SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Just before the doors shut, Eriol could see the dark haired girl rush into the hallway. The last thing he saw, was her make direct eye contact with him, as a sudden realisation shone in her eyes.

A soft ding came from the speaker beside the electronic numbers as the elevator started its slow decline down to the parking garage.

They all looked at the small mound of sheets as a soft voice sounded from it, slightly muffled.

"That's Tomoyo, she's not going to stop until she finds me."

It didn't sound as if it were a threat, just a mere fact. A fact that they knew well from experience, they were doing the same for their friend.

"I have a bad feeling about this" came her voice again. None of them said anything, though they all felt it. Something was going to happen.

From the corner of his eye he saw his friend squeeze her hand slightly, and almost smiled at the fact that he held her arm there.

A soft ding sounded to tell them they were at their floor as the doors opened. The garage was quite as Eriol stepped out first, checking the surroundings as a precaution.

Signalling to Takashi it was safe, they wheeled their friend and extra cargo towards their van. Something they "Borrowed" along the way.

They let Sakura get out of the bed to stand as they loaded their friend into the back.

However, Just before Sakura's feet even touched the ground there was a familiar, shrill scream that came from the stairwell.

"Sakura!"

Startled they all turned to see who had followed them. Eriol, having had a feeling this might have happened, wasn't exactly surprised to see her.

The others seemed startled to see the young girl there, her long, ebony hair falling into her face as she tried to steady her breathing. No doubt having run down all those stairs.

He gave a slight smile as he heard Sakura cuss under her breath, he couldn't blame her for wanting her friend to stay out of this mess.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing? Go home! Please"

He saw her take a step forward from the corner of his eye, he was about to say something when he was cut off by the screeching of tires.

They looked to their left to find a car speeding towards them, guns out the sides of the windows ready to fire.

**Tomoyo's POV**

She hustled towards the room as fast as she could, trying to avoid bumping into anyone else.

Her eyes widened once she opened the door. She expected to see her friend standing by the man in the bed, like she had the night before.

Instead she walked into an empty room, a window slightly ajar with the white drapes dancing in the breeze.

"no, no, no, no! Sakura?"

She called in the empty room, to no avail.

"SAKURA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Turning around she ran into the hallway, looking at her surroundings. Hoping beyond hope that her friend were in the hallway. Though her attention was drawn to the sound of elevator doors closing.

She could see the man in the bed and recognized him as the same one her friend had saved. His hair hanging low on his features.

She looked to his right to see a man, his hair so dark it was blue with his glassed high on his nose.

Their gazes locked as she put together the pieces. She came back to reality when their eye contact had broken by the metal doors, and she ran.

Bursting through the door to the stair well she ran down, down towards her car where her cell phone was, Sakura needed help.

She could call Sakura's brother, he was a cop, he could help.

Her breath came in quick huffs as she took two steps at a time, concentrating on her foot work so she didn't fall.

She almost screamed in joy as she finally made it to the parking garage, cursing herself for not being an athlete.

When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her friend popped her head out from under the blankets, she sat up beside the man with amber eyes.

She'd seen him once before but never awake.

She watched as they looked at each other, Sakura's cheeks flushing pink before she turned, her feet falling off the edge of the bed.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of astonishment, it was hard to believe her friend was just going along with them.

"Sakura!"

That caught all of their attention, though three were obviously surprised by her sudden appearance, the other, the man with glasses didn't seem to be.

It was as if he expected her to try and stop them, which didn't make sense to her.

As she looked at them she could see her friend looked at her wide eyed, then she watched as Sakura cursed under her breath.

Was she really upset that she just wanted to help her?

"Tomoyo? What are you doing? Go home! Please"

She said to her, words that didn't seem to make sense to her given the situation, shouldn't she be asking for help?

Her mind reeled as it processed many things at once. One was her friend stepping towards her, the man with glasses start to putting his hand out to stop her, and the sound of tires screeching.

They all looked to their left, Tomoyo to her right, and she froze with panic. Hanging out of the windows were guns, the back seat of the driver's side aimed at her.

She looked back to Sakura, she looked as the face she was so familiar with morphed into a panicked expression.

"NO!"

Her friend screamed as she started to run towards her.

Before she could get far the man in the bed jumped up and grabbed her, his arm weaving its away around her waist as he pulled her to the other side of the door.

"ERIOL, GO!"

He yelled. The man that had caught her attention before, jumped into action without a moments hesitation, springing towards her.

She watched him pull a gun out from the waist band of his pants as he sprinted, tackling her down.

Once they landed beside a car he had his gun aimed in front of him, gunfire echoed between the concrete walls. The sound, loud enough that the windows of the surrounding cars vibrated in protest, hurt her ears as she covered her head.

She looked over, across the space between the row's of cars, and she saw the driver as she passed.

A sneer plastered its self across his face, His blacker than black hair hung in wisps around his face. His ice blue eyes, brighter then any she'd ever seen before, almost glowed with hatred as she watched him drive by.

A shiver of fear ran through her as she looked at him.

The gun shots still rang in her ears as they drove away, their tires squealing in protest as they turned the corner, the engine revving high.

The garage when quite for a moment, everyone stayed motionless, prepared for another attack.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her arm, when she looked at the owner of said hand she almost calmed down a little bit.

Almost.

He helped her stand as she looked for her friend, to make sure she was okay.

What she saw was Sakura, encased in the injured mans embrace, one of his hands on her head as it rested in his chest.

They were crouched beside the van with the other man in front of them, his gun still in his hand as he started to rise.

"That man looked so angry."

Tomoyo all but whispered, though the man beside her looked in response, his eyes starring intently into her own.

"What? You saw him?"

He asked her, his glasses gleaming in the poor lighting of the garage. She averted her eyes away from his so she wouldn't be caught in a trance.

"yeah" she said quietly

"He was almost as terrifying as the gunfire"

Before they could continue their conversation they heard groaning come from the van across from them.

More precisely from beside the van, Eriol quickly left her side to attend to the amber eyed man. She watched as him and the other man with them lift him back onto the gurney.

The one with closed eyes spouting off snide remarks that caused little chuckles from the others.

When she reached her friend she almost had to work to get her attention as Sakura stared worriedly at the man in the gurney.

"Sakura" she whispered, Finally catching her attention she asked.

"what in the world is going on?"

A question that caught her friend off guard.

* * *

><p><strong>Syaoron's POV<strong>

A gurney was not the best way to travel when your injured, he could feel every bump shoot through him as they got off the elevator.

He raised an eyebrow at Takashi when he saw the van, his friend just shrugged his shoulders in response, a chesure smile playing his lips.

While they turned the gurney around, so his legs were facing back towards the elevator, he lifted to sheets freeing Sakura's head.

He almost groaned in desire when he saw her look up at him, her arm still draped over his stomach and her hair splashed across the bed.

Surprised by the sudden freedom she sat up, her face slowly turning a beautiful shade of pink as he stared at her. He almost grabbed for her as she made to move from the bed, her legs swinging over the edge. She was about to stand when we were all startled by a loud scream, a scream that sounded like Sakura's name.

when they looked over at the source he was surprised to see her friend there. She looked almost as shocked as we were.

"Tomoyo? What are you doing? Go home! Please"

Came Sakura's voice from beside him, his heart doing flips when she didn't ask her for help. Though his reverie was disturbed by the screeching of tires, his head whipping to the left in alert.

Immediately he looked for Sakura, when he saw she was about to run to her friend he sprang into action. He flipped the sheets from his body, the needle in his arm tugged as he moved.

Without a second thought he ripped it from his arm and snaked his other around her petite waist, pulling her to the side of the van.

"ERIOL, GO!" He shouted at his friend.

Somehow he knew that Sakura would leave his side if her friend were in danger, something he didn't want.

Gun fire echoed all around them as he put a hand on her head and rested it against his chest. He had his back against the van, the cold metal keeping his mind in focus through the pain and the fact that Sakura lay between his legs.

He could feel her arms wrapped around him as they tightened with fear, he bent his head down so that the side of his face was pressed against the side of his head.

His mouth by her ear, as he whispered to her.

"It'll be okay, it's almost over."

He said to her, trying to calm her panic. Her breathing slowed down a tad as he did.

"She'll be okay, Eriol's with her"

He was confused as to why he was comforting this girl, or putting one of his own men in danger to help protect her friend but in this situation he wasn't about to fight his instincts.

He heard Takashi curse and rant that his gun had jammed up, he almost laughed at the fact his friend was so at ease that very moment that he could rant.

When everything went quite he moved his hand from her head and put his own against the metal siding of the van as his free arm rested on hers.

He was pleasantly surprised when she didn't pull away immediately, but instead raised her head so her eyes met his. It wasn't until he moved did he realise how much pain he was in, having crushed her to his body and when he ripped out the needle.

When he looked down, his side wound had opened up again and his arm was bleeding. Apparently he had ripped a small track down his arm, about an inch or so long.

Breathing through his teeth as the pain hit him, the sound making a hissing sound. He watched as her hands went to his side wound, lifting the bandage just enough to look under it.

"You ripped like two stitches." She chided at him, sighing in frustration, a sentiment that baffled him.

She reached into her back pocket and brought out a handkerchief, he watched her small fingers at work on his arm.

Cleaning up the blood first and then tying the cloth around the open vein, effectively stopping the bleeding.

He groaned in pain for the second time as he tried to sit up, cursing the men who had stabbed his side.

Takashi and Eriol came to his aid immediately, One knelt beside him while the other flipped the gurney up right.

A slight casualty from the shoot out.

"Hey boss, how ya feelin?"

Takashi said as he knelt beside him, an all knowing grin plastered to his face when he saw the white cloth secured tightly around his arm.

"Great"

Came his strangled reply as he held his breath to keep from cursing them both to hell as they helped back onto the bed.

"My damn gun jammed on me, can ya believe that? I was ready to just whip the damn thin at their heads I was so angry."

They chuckled a moment at Takashi's back up plan.

"But seriously boss, now we got another chick needing to come with us. Ya know that right? She's gonna call the cops if we don't"

With a sigh he nodded

"I know, this is going to be troublesome, she doesn't seem to be as complaisant as Sakura"

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, closing his eyes as he missed the looks the other two gave each other at the word 'Sakura'.

They all turned to look at the two girls when they heard the girl, Tomoyo ask "Sakura, what in the world is going on?"

Apparently that caught Sakura off guard, he watched as she looked at him then back to her friend.

"uhhh"

Was the only thing she managed, he smiled knowing she didn't want to tell her friend to much. Eriol came to her rescue as he told Tomoyo they would have to take her along as well now.

"Oh no I'm not"

She said, her hands on her hips in a stance of defiance.

"Neither of us are, Sakura's brother is a cop and when he finds out his little sister is missing he'll use the entire Tokyo police force to find us both!"

They all stood still a moment, letting that piece of information sink in, one of his eyebrows raised as he looked at Sakura.

Amused that she apparently face palmed herself.

"oh really"

Came his husky voice, breaking the silence and catching all of their attention.

"Well then, we should be afraid then shouldn't we and let you two go."

He watched as her friends bravado seemed to have cracked. Maybe she came to the realisation that they weren't afraid of cops.

"listen girlie"

started Takashi, but Eriol put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, a small smile across his features as he walked towards the young girl.

He kept his eye's on Sakura as Eriol talked to her friend, he watched as Sakura kept a protective distance between her friend and Eriol.

'_Good,'_ he thought, _'She has good instincts.'_

"We are NOT going with you!"

Came her friends voice, distracting him from watching Sakura.

"Sorry miss, but those guys that just shot at all of us, they'll be back and they might know what Sakura looks like. It wont be long for them to find her at any rate. Unfortunately you have horrible timing but you know to much. You ARE coming with us."

He knew Eriol didn't like to tie up girls if he could avoid it, but Takashi on the other hand, had a strange sense of humour about everything.

He wouldn't never hurt anyone unless he needed to or during a job gone wrong, but tying people up he was good with.

A fact that came across the girls features when she heard Takashi speak after his friend.

"Look here missy, he wont tie ya up, but I will. So its either ya come with out fuss or you get gagged. Its yer choice really."

She looked at all of them, her eyes landed back on Eriol and for a moment he thought she blushed.

He smiled at her next statement, her and Sakura were much alike in a certain way.

She broke her eye contact with Eriol and closed her eyes, she sighed as she said.

"Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: buwahahahaha, I know it's a mean place to leave things but it works. don't forget to enter the contest! Give me your ideas people! I need them :P and don't forget to tell me what you thought about the chapter**


End file.
